Drabbles Make The World Go 'Round
by Princess Dystopia
Summary: A collection of 100-worded Naruto-based drabbles. Ideas come from anything that pops into my head.
1. Gaara: Teddy Bear

So, this is a series of 100-word drabbles based off Naruto. Originally, I planned on writing 50 and posting them to Quizilla. I may just expand that for this site.

Anyway! This drabble happens to be about young Gaara's affection for his treasured toy and how that toy returns the affection, or so he thinks. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>+Sabaku no Gaara+<p>

●Teddy Bear●

The sweetest part of a child's imagination is the ability to turn inanimate objects into living, breathing organisms. His delicate hands smooth over it's fur and in his mind, it purrs for him.

"You'll never leave me, will you?" His voice is small, fragile.

It's black eyes stare back into his lonely windows to the soul. It's endless love never bemused the boy. People would leave, die, change. Not this one's love.

This one's love remained the same, forever unchanging. It belonged to this boy, only this boy. Nobody else could ever share it.

"Yes, child. I will forever stay."


	2. Nara Shikamaru: Lazy Days

The idea for this one came from _The Lazy Song_ by Bruno Mars. (Word count: 100)

Please enjoy!

* * *

><p>+Nara Shikamaru+<p>

●Lazy Days●

"Shikamaru, get up! We have a mission!"

No, I don't think so. Today is my lazy day. I refuse to do anything for anyone, except myself.

What could I do today? Sleep, eat, sleep some more. Who knows? Today is my lazy day. Key word: lazy. Second key word: my.

I suppose I could read. I'm a little behind on that. However, that requires energy to turn pages. I don't think I can do that.

I'm not doing _anything_ today. Do you want to know why? Today is my lazy day.

But then again, every day is a lazy day.


	3. Temari: Terror

This one was inspired by the little girl who lives on my street. ^^; If my kids ever end up like this, I won't be very happy, I'll tell you that much. (Word count: 100)

Please enjoy!

* * *

><p>+Temari+<p>

●Terror●

"Come on, kid, don't cry! I didn't mean it!"

A pudgy, red-faced boy stared at the older child who had just made a fat joke toward him. His hands doubled into fists and his chest grew slightly.

"_TEMARI!"_

Three seconds of silence passed. Suddenly, a furious blonde girl, who could be no older than six, stormed from her shaded tree, a kunai positioned readily in her hand.

The group of older kids begin to scramble, trying to flee from the older sister of their teasing-toy. Will they learn?

Don't pick on Kankuro, or you'll have to answer to Terror Temari.


	4. Yamanaka Ino: Regret

Well, I have to say, this one was a bit easy to write, seeing as I could relate to how Ino feels. She regrets how she treats her ex-best friend, but refuses to apologize to her face. (Word count: 100)

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>+Yamanaka Ino+<p>

●Regret●

"Billboard Brow!"

"Ino Pig!"

Almost every encounter is the same. Glares, name calling, and if they were lucky, one would trip the other or "accidentally" punch the other's arm.

But Ino was sure she was the only one who regretted her actions and words. She did not know why she acted that way. Just the heat of the moment, she guessed.

She often found herself reminiscing on the days when picking flowers was the only thing she worried about. The only glare Sakura would give her then was if she picked the wrong stem.

"I'm sorry, Sakura. I really am."


	5. Uzumaki Naruto: The Good Life

This one was inspired by some advice I've recently heard. "Even though you might not have much, it should still mean the world to you." Naruto reflects on the happiness he gets from what he has, even if it isn't much. (Word count: 100)

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>+Uzumaki Naruto+<p>

●The Good Life●

The sun rises slowly into the blonde's window. Normally it wakes Naruto up, but this time, he is already awake, thinking about this life he leads.

His eyes scan the pig sty he calls a room. Sure, its messy, but its home.

He glances into the mirror at himself. Not the most attractive face in the world, but hey, she enjoys it.

Speaking of which, his attention is brought to the lump in bed next to him. A sleepy-eyed girl stares up at him from the blankets.

These things aren't much, but they're everything.

Yeah, this is the good life.


	6. Hatake Kakashi: Babysitting

I was thinking to myself, "What if Kakashi was forced into babysitting?" And this was the result! (Word count: 100)

Enjoy and review!

* * *

><p>+Hatake Kakashi+<p>

●Babysitting●

Babysitting a seven-year-old was definitely _not_ part of Kakashi's Friday night plans, but because the young boy was a distant cousin of Sakura's, he felt obliged.

The night would be going a lot faster if he could find his "special" books.

The entire house had been searched until only his bedroom remained. An anxious hand pushed the door open to reveal a small boy hunched over one of those "special" books.

"No!" Kakashi yelled, jumping at the mentally scarred child. Why was everything suddenly moving in slow motion?

Sakura was going to slaughter him when she found out about this.


	7. Akamaru: Piano Keys

This idea came from my recent obsession with my new piano. ^^ I've always saw Akamaru as a curious little puppy, so I combined them! (Word count: 100)

Review and enjoy!

* * *

><p>+Akamaru+<p>

●Piano Keys●

What's this new, alien device that intruded the Inuzuka home?

Akamaru bit at the wooden legs, but it didn't howl in pain. He padded at the shiny surface, admiring his own glossy coat of fur in the reflection. He jumped onto the cushioned seat, drooling at the row of delicious-looking white bones.

He raised a paw and batted a bone. The oversized creature let out an echoing note. After minutes of growling, he hit it again. Another musical note.

The dog jumped onto the keys, running back and forth, creating the best sound in the world. Or, so he thought.


End file.
